Ponies
by FinessMcGayor
Summary: When Obi-Wan comes to visit Luke, Anakin, and Leia, he doesn't expect the weird gift Luke has for him. He has a bad feeling about Anakin's new level of being a "brony".


**So I need a break from all the angst and preggo SW characters I have in my other fics (2 preggo Obis, 1 deaf Obi, 1 blind Ani, and AU post ROTS Ani angst), and decided to write this after looking at Renny08's lovely Skywalker family drawings on dA. Anakin's a brony and influencing Luke into being one, and Obi-Wan has a bad feeling about this.**

* * *

"Daddy!"

"What!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why are _you_ yelling at _me_?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Come see!"

"Luke, I told you a million times already, my leg is broken and I cannot move off the couch."

"Fine." Luke hurries back to the living room, across the blue carpet, and promptly shoves a plastic brick starfighter in his father's face.

Anakin leans his head back, taking the green and gray starfighter and examining it. The kid has a lot of potential, judging by the craftsmanship. "It's pretty nice."

"I have Ben's fighter too!" Luke hands the blue and gray one to Anakin as well, eagerly waiting for feedback.

Smirking when he thinks of how much Obi-Wan hates the nickname 'Ben', Anakin praises Luke's building skills, especially after noticing the tiny little R2 and R4-G9—the replacement after the old R4-P17 had been lost to buzz droids and the destruction of the _Invisible Hand _four years ago—attached to the left wings of the each fighter. "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know."

Anakin sits up at that. "What do you mean? She was playing with you, wasn't she?"

"Yeah but she got bored I guess, 'cause when I stopped building to show you the fighters, she wasn't there anymore."

Anakin groans. "Kriff. Leia! _Leia_!"

"You said a bad word!"

"Big deal, Ben says bad words too."

That causes Luke to gasp. "No he doesn't! You're a liar! He's too… phosisticated to say bad words!"

"_Sophisticated_," Anakin corrects, trying his best to haul himself off the couch so he can begin the hunt for his adventurous daughter. "Leia!"

"Lost someone?" A familiar voice in a Coruscanti accent asks from the entry to the lift, eyes filled with amusement as he holds Leia over his shoulder as though she's a sack of flour.

"Thanks, Obi-Wan," Anakin says. "I assume she's been subdued by one of your lectures?"

"Only for a little while, I'm afraid." Obi-Wan settles Leia on the floor and she races off to her room.

"BEN!"

Anakin can practically see the capital letters and the multiple exclamation points spewing from Luke's mouth as he shouts out the name, speeding towards his favorite person in the world and wrapping his entire body around Obi-Wan's right leg. "Hello, Luke."

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I built yours and Daddy's fighters!"

Obi-Wan's brow furrows at that. "You built our fighters?"

Anakin settles back against the cushions, holding up one of the starfighters. "He used his stupid bricks and built our starfighters."

"Ah," the Soresu Master replies, understanding now. "Are they accurate?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"_Ben_." Luke pokes Obi-Wan in exasperation, desperate for the man's undivided attention.

"My apologies, Luke, your father was stealing my attention."

"Daddy!"

"Sorry, geez." Anakin rolls his eyes. "Excuse me for wanting to talk to my best friend. I've known him longer than you, you know."

"So?"

"You're annoying."

"Anakin, I hardly think that's a good thing to say to your own child. I could be mistaken, but I don't recall any of the crèche masters saying anything of the sort to the Younglings."

"Well good for the crèche masters for being better parents than me," Anakin answers sarcastically. "He's still annoying."

"No, I'm not!"

"Do you know what 'annoying' even means?"

"It means that I'm bugging you."

"I'm shocked, you do know what it means. Why don't you stop being annoying then?"

"You're no fun."

"I'm not supposed to be fun."

"Ben's fun."

"My name is Obi-Wan, Luke. _Obi-Wan_."

"That's too hard to say."

"Oh, don't lie, Luke. Every time you lie, somebody hurts a butterfly."

Luke's eyes water at the thought and his bottom lip trembles. "Why would people hurt the butterflies?"

"Because you lie to me," Obi-Wan responds in a kind voice, resisting the urge to laugh and sharing an amused glance with Anakin over the boy's head. "So if you want to help the butterflies, you should tell the truth."

That earns Obi-Wan a hasty nod. "Well, your name isn't hard to say, but I just like 'Ben' better."

"But my name isn't Ben."

"But I've _always_ called you Ben."

Obi-Wan sighs. "Alright, fine. Your definition of 'always' doesn't carry much weight, though. You are only four years old."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I was under the impression you had something to show me?"

"Oh! Come on, it's in my room!" Luke reaches up and grabs Obi-Wan's hand, tugging him forward.

"Have fun."

"Unlikely," Obi-Wan calls back to his friend as he's pulled to Luke's bedroom. What he's faced with makes his jaw drop. "Luke, what in star's name happened to your room?"

"I'm gonna clean it."

"When were you planning on doing that? It's as though someone planted a bomb here."

"It's not that bad, gosh."

"My definition of 'not that bad' is very different from yours. This isn't fit for gundarks."

"_Ben_!" Luke rolls his eyes, exasperated. "Focus. You're a Jedi and Jedi gotta focus."

It is at this time Obi-Wan regrets teaching Luke that principle. "Show me what you want to show me."

What Luke holds up is… well, frankly, it's horrifying. It's a pony with Jedi robes and has facial hair around its muzzle, with a suspiciously familiar mole in just the right place on the pony's forehead. _Damn Anakin, the stupid pony-obsessed ass._ "Luke, what is this?"

"It's you as a pony!"

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"Oh, no, I like it very much." Obi-Wan smiles for Luke's benefit and the blonde grins. He examines the glyph on the pony's hind leg, seeing the Jedi Order symbol there in blue, and suppresses a shudder. "It's very nice."

"I made it for you."

_Of course he did._ "Ah, well, I'll put it on one of my shelves at home."

"The top shelf?"

"Yes, the top shelf."

"Good, 'cause the top shelf's the best shelf."

"Yes, it is." _Because if it's on the top shelf, I can't see this terror from my height._ "Thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome. I made one of Daddy too."

* * *

Anakin looks up from his holopad when he hears loud laughter coming from the direction of Luke's room, the laughter sounding a lot like Obi-Wan's. When said man comes staggering back to the living room and holds up the pony Luke had said was supposed to look like his father, Anakin covers his face to hide his reddened cheeks. "You're an asshole."

"And why is that?" Obi-Wan asks between chuckles.

"Because I know you posted that on the holonet, you rat bastard."

The answering falsely-innocent look he receives is all he needs as confirmation before Obi-Wan begins snickering again.


End file.
